


Kurts Kindheit, Mittelschule und erstes HighSchool-Jahr

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Homosexualität, sexuelle Orientierung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Der Versuch, die Ereignisse in Kurts Kindheit zu beschreiben, die dazu geführt haben, dass er zu dem Kurt wurde, wie wir ihn in den ersten Folgen der Staffel 1 kennengelernt haben. Abweisend, unnahbar, manchmal fast schon überheblich wirkend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Kapitel werden die meisten von euch schon kennen. Es entspricht dem ersten Kapitel von ['Being Kurt Hummel'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7993114/chapters/18294562), meiner Übersetzung der gleichnamigen Story von [flaming muse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). Der Vollständigkeit halber wollte ich es aber auf jeden Fall hier mit einbauen, um die Lücke zwischen Halloween 1999 und dem Beginn der ersten Staffel von Glee zu schließen.

 

 

 

In dem Moment, als Kurt sich zu seinem dritten Geburtstag ein Paar vernünftige High Heels wünscht, weiß er, dass er anders ist, denn die Augen seines Vaters, normalerweise gütig und wohlwollend, weiten sich vor Schreck für einen Moment, bevor er nickt. Er weiß, dass er anders ist, als er feststellt, dass er der einzige Junge ist, der in der Schule lieber mit den Mädchen Tee-Party spielt, als Ball mit den Jungs. Er weiß, dass er anders ist, als er mit neun Jahren den Lieblingsschal seiner Mutter in der Schule trägt, zur Erinnerung an ihren Geburtstag, und sogar die Mädchen ihn auslachen, obwohl er ihm doch farblich so gut steht.

Er weiß es so sicher, wie die Sonne am Morgen aufgeht und die Röcke wieder länger werden, dass er anders ist als die anderen Kinder um ihn herum.

Die Sache ist nur, so sehr es auch Zeiten gibt, in denen Kurt sich wünscht, er könnte so sein wie alle anderen, tief in seinem Inneren weiß er, dass er sich nicht ändern kann. Nur, dass er eben auch nicht immer weiß, was es bedeutet, er selbst zu sein.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt ist elf oder zwölf, als er begreift, dass das Wort 'schwul' tatsächlich auf ihn zutreffen könnte. Er hat diesen Begriff schon oft in der Schule gehört, manchmal von den Jungs aus seiner Klasse in seine Richtung gezischt, aber meistens eher mit der Bedeutung 'blöd' oder 'doof' (so wie sie selbst, nach Kurts Meinung). Aber am Ende sind es die Männer in der Werkstatt seines Vaters, die ihn erkennen lassen, was es in seiner wahren Bedeutung für _ihn_ heißen könnte.

Er ist aus seinen alten Arbeitsoveralls herausgewachsen, also hat er seine Heißklebepistole und eine Auswahl an Pailletten und schillernden Glasperlen von zu Hause mitgebracht, um die neuen zu verzieren. Er ist im Büro seines Vaters und versucht, sich zu entscheiden, ob er einfach nur die Ziernaht betonen soll, so wie beim letzten Mal, oder ob er mal etwas Interessanteres versuchen soll, zum Beispiel ein Tierfell-Muster auf dem Rücken oder den Ärmeln (Leopard vielleicht, oder Zebra), als er Wayne und Gary vor der Tür reden hört. Er kniet auf dem Boden, sie können ihn durch das Fenster nicht sehen.

„Burt sollte den Jungen im Auge behalten“, sagt Gary. „Höchste Zeit, ihn für Football zu begeistern. Damit er kräftiger wird. Es wird ihm den Kopf gerade rücken. Und den Rest von ihm auch.“

„Er ist ein guter Junge“, antwortet Wayne. „Du hättest sehen sollen, was für tolle Arbeit er geleistet hat, als er den Sitz an diesem Caddy letzte Woche geflickt hat; man konnte nicht mehr erkennen, dass da mal ein Riss gewesen war.“

Kurt strahlt vor Stolz, denn diese Naht war wirklich perfekt gewesen. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben.

„Ja, ich wette mit Nadel und Faden ist er richtig gut “, sagt Gary lachend.

„Pass bloß auf“, sagt Wayne mit leiser Stimme. “Er ist der Sohn vom Chef. Und er kennt sich auch gut mit Motoren aus.“

Gary senkt seine Stimme nun ebenfalls und der sanfte und ehrlich besorgte Ton fährt Kurt schlimmer in den Magen, als es das Lachen je hätte tun können. „Ich sag ja nur, wenn Burt nicht aufpasst, dann wird der Junge am Ende noch schwul.“

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Burt sich bereits darüber im Klaren ist, dass er mal keine Enkelkinder kriegen wird“, sagt Wayne. „Ich muss sagen, wenn ich bedenke, was mich die Hochzeiten meiner Kinder gekostet haben, beneide ich ihn fast, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen muss.“

Sie gehen wieder an ihre Arbeit und Kurt bleibt zurück und starrt auf den Boden, auf die ordentlich aufgereihten Pailletten, die er probeweise auf dem Ärmel seines Overalls angeordnet hat. Für ihn wird es keine Hochzeit geben? Er hat sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, Kinder zu haben, aber er _liebt_ Hochzeiten. Er hat schon ein Dutzend Hochglanz-Hochzeitsmagazine in seiner Aussteuertruhe.

Aber als er darüber nachdenkt, wird ihm etwas klar. So sehr er es auch liebt, für seine Puppen fluffige weiße Kleider zu machen und die Magazine durchzublättern auf der Suche nach perfekt geschnittenen Smokings, sieht er sich selbst in diesem Smoking in seiner Fantasie _nicht_ an der Seite einer Frau im Kleid. Wenn er sich vorstellt, wie er mit einem Mädchen Händchen hält und tanzt, dann fühlt sich das gut an, denn Mädchen sind hübsch und meistens riechen sie auch sehr gut, wenn er sich aber das Gleiche mit einem _Jungen_ vorstellt, dann beschleunigt sich sein Herzschlag auf höchst unangenehme Weise. Es ist erschreckend. Er muss diesen Gedanken sofort zur Seite schieben.

Er will keine Freundin haben. Und ganz bestimmt will er keinen _Freund_ haben. Warum sollte er auch? Lieber verziert er seine Kleidung und versucht dieses Schinkengebäck-Rezept zu perfektionieren, das er schon mehrmals ausprobiert hat. Vielleicht sollte er mal Buttermilch dazu tun.

Kurt beugt sich wieder über seine Arbeit und entscheidet sich für ein abstraktes geometrisches Muster. Es ist anders, aber unverfänglich. Er ist fast fertig, als der Arbeitstag zu Ende geht und Burt mit einem Lächeln zur Tür herein kommt. Er wischt sich die Hände an einem Lappen sauber und begutachtet die Overalls.

„Das sieht wirklich gut aus, Kurt“, sagt er mit einem Nicken und klopft Kurt auf die Schulter, zum Glück mit einer sauberen Hand. „Du hat wirklich ein gutes Auge für diese Sachen. Das ist ein Talent.“

Das Lob schnürt Kurt fast die Kehle zu und zur Antwort kann er nur mit feuchten Augen lächeln.

In dieser Nacht liegt Kurt wach im Bett und versucht, nicht an Wayne und Gary zu denken, und an alles, was sie über ihn gesagt haben. Er weiß, dass er nicht so ist, wie all die anderen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er schwul ist. Er wird seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen indem er schwul wird. Er ist einfach nur anders.

Das ist es; er ist einfach nur anders.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge erscheint das unwillkommene Bild eines gut aussehenden, dunkelhaarigen, lächelnden Manns in einem Smoking, und Kurt dreht sich der Magen um und er kneift die Augen ganz fest zu, so fest, dass keine Tränen entwischen können.

*** * ***

 

Mrs Fielding, seine Musiklehrerin auf der Mittelschule, macht gerne Späße und sie sagt oft, dass sein reiner Knabensopran sich möglicherweise zu einem Bariton oder gar Bass verändern wird, wenn er in den Stimmbruch kommt. Alle schauen ganz geschockt und auch er muss darüber lachen. Er kann es kaum erwarten, endlich nicht mehr kleiner und schwächer zu sein; er ist bereit dafür, mehr zu sein als einfach nur _das_.

Alle anderen Jungs um ihn herum haben ihre peinlichen Momente, als ihre Stimmen zu den höchst unpassenden Gelegenheiten brechen und quietschen und wahre Lachstürme unter den Klassenkameraden auslösen. Einer nach dem Anderen wechseln sie ans andere Ende der Chortribüne. Kurt bleibt, wo er immer schon gestanden hat, ganz rechts in der zweiten Reihe bei den Sopränen.

Schließlich kommt auch Kurt in den Stimmbruch, als letzter seiner Klasse. Seine Stimme wird nicht wirklich viel tiefer. Als er endlich vertraut ist mit seinem neuen Stimmumfang, der vom Tenor bis in den höheren Countertenor reicht, ist er so daran gewöhnt, auf der Mädchenseite des Schulchors zu singen, dass er sich fast ein wenig unwohl fühlt, als er wieder zwischen den Jungs steht.

Er redet sich ein, dass er es hasst, nicht mehr die hohen Noten singen zu dürfen, und zwischen den Jungs gedrängt zu stehen, wenn sie sich ihren Platz auf der Tribüne erkämpfen – und ihm wird heiß vor Wut und Scham, wenn sie ihn absichtlich herunter schubsen (aber nie, nicht ein einziges Mal, verpasst er seinen Einsatz) – aber es gefällt ihm ein bisschen zu sehr, anderen männlichen Körpern so nah zu sein.

Er verlässt den Mittelschul-Chor und redet sich ein, dass er lieber ein Solo-Performer sein will.

 

*** * ***

 

Kurt liebt Musicals. Er liebt ihre Magie, die Romantik, die Art und Weise, wie Gefühle immer viel stärker und echter wirken, wenn sie durch Lied, Tanz und perfekte Kostüme ausgedrückt werden.

Er liebt sie von dem Moment an, als er, auf dem Sofa an seine Mutter geschmiegt, zum ersten Mal „Die Schöne und das Biest“ sieht. Als es zu Ende ist, möchte er es sofort noch einmal anschauen und dann ins Stoffgeschäft gehen, um genau das richtige goldfarbene Material zu finden, damit er für eine seiner eigenen Puppen Belles glänzendes Kleid nachmachen kann.

Schnell kommt er über die Disneyfilme zu den richtigen Musicals, zu Fred und Ginger, Barbra Streisand, Ethel Merman, Gene Kelley, Judy Garland, Bing Crosby, Liza Minelli, alles, was ihm in der Bücherei unter die Hände kommt, selbst ein Wochenend-Marathon von Annette Funicello und Frankie Avalon Filmen, zu seinem späteren Leidwesen.

Nachdem seine Mutter gestorben ist, schaut sie sich sein Vater mit ihm an, wenn Kurt ihn fragt, obwohl es offensichtlich ist, dass er sich nicht wirklich dafür interessiert. Seine eigene Auswahl an Blockbuster Filmen für ihre gemeinsamen Filmabende ist für Kurt ebenso wenig aufregend.

„Ein Superheldenfilm? Wirklich? Singen sie da auch?“ fragt Kurt eines Abends und dreht die DVD-Box in seinen Händen um.

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden“, antwortet sein Dad. Kurt weiß, das bedeutet 'nein' und mit einem Seufzer geht er daran, Popcorn zu machen.

In _X-Men_ gibt es keine Lieder. Allerdings gibt es Hugh Jackman. Er ist ein _sehr_ toller Schauspieler.

Kurt sagt sich, dass er sein Taschengeld für die DVD ausgibt, weil er seinem Vater etwas zum Geburtstag schenken will, das sie gemeinsam tun können. (Sein anderes Geschenk ist eine neue Baseball-Mütze, die er selbst mit seinen Stofffarben in einem schönen maskulinen Paisleymuster verziert hat, und er wird ihm eine Sachertorte machen, mit selbst gemachter Aprikosenmarmelade und einer Eigenkreation von Marzipanrosen obendrauf) Er möchte mehr gemeinsame Interessen mit ihm haben, und so schlecht war der Film gar nicht.

Als er an diesem Abend mit der Popcornschüssel zwischen ihnen und einem Sofakissen an seine Brust gedrückt, auf der Couch sitzt, ist sich Kurt ganz tief im Innern bewusst, dass ihn Wolverines Kampfkünste nicht deshalb ansprechen, weil er ein so beeindruckender Boxer ist. Er ist nicht beeindruckt von Wolverines Körperbau, weil dieser Mann ganz eindeutig viel Wert darauf legt, ihn zu pflegen und zu erhalten. Er klatscht nicht am Ende zusammen mit seinem Vater wegen der rasanten Handlung. Das ist ganz und gar nicht der Grund, warum ihm der Film so gut gefällt.

In den folgenden Monaten schauen sich Kurt und sein Dad zusammen die _X-Men_ bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend mal an, und Burt scheint froh zu sein, dass er und Kurt etwas haben, was ihnen beiden gefällt. Einmal bringt er ein Filmposter mit für Kurts Zimmer und er leiht öfter Superheldenfilme aus, wenn er an der Reihe ist, etwas für den Filmeabend auszusuchen.

Was er nicht weiß ist, dass Kurt die _X-Men_ monatelang nach der Schule wie besessen anschaut. Sein Herz klopft wie wild, nicht nur aus Schuldgefühl, wenn er die DVD wieder in die Hülle schiebt und sie zurück auf ihren Platz auf dem Bücherbord stellt, bevor sein Vater nach Hause kommt.

Nachts träumt Kurt von Wolverines kräftigem Rücken und seinem muskulösen Brustkorb, und wenn er nach Luft ringend im Dunkeln erwacht, fühlt er sich hoffnungslos verloren. Er will nicht mit den Actionfiguren spielen oder Schlüsselanhänger der Filmcharaktere sammeln. Nie wird er seinem Vater weh tun und ihm das sagen, aber er will es einfach nicht.

Er will etwas ganz anderes – mehr – und jedes Mal, wenn er den Film ansieht, bricht sein Herz für Rogue, die genau weiß, was sie will, aber alles zerstören wird, was ihr lieb und teuer ist, wenn sie es jemals zu berühren wagt.

*** * ***

 

Der Umkleideraum in der High School ist eine Offenbarung, und zwar nicht nur, weil Coach Tanaka am ersten Tag in einer Lektion über Körperhygiene mehr Stellen am menschlichen Körper aufzählt, an denen Hautpilz entstehen kann, als Kurt je für möglich gehalten hat. Noch am selben Nachmittag legt er sich ein schickes Paar Badeschuhe zu, ein Handtuch-Set, das nur er allein benutzt, und eine Auswahl an Antipilz-Cremes, nur für den Fall.

Der Umkleideraum ist auch deshalb eine Offenbarung, weil er vor allem eins bedeutet: _Jungs_ , Jungs, bei denen der Wachstumsschub schon begonnen hat, auf den Kurt noch wartet. Und sie duschen und laufen fast nackt nur wenige Meter an ihm vorbei. Es ist der Himmel. Es ist die _Hölle._

Kurt weiß, dass er nicht hinsehen kann. Er weiß, er _darf_ auf gar keinen Fall hinsehen, denn dann werden sie über ihn Bescheid wissen, und er möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand es weiß.

Aber natürlich schaut er doch hin. Er ist nur ein Mensch, und hier sind überall Jungs, mit breiten Schultern, muskulösen Armen und flachem Bauch, Haut und Haar. Schweiß und Wassertropfen rinnen ihnen wie eine glitzernde Verlockung den Rücken hinunter. Er wünschte, sie würden ihn nicht so sehr faszinieren, aber auch wenn ihre Witze schrecklich sind und ihr Geruch sogar noch schlimmer, möchte er doch die Hand ausstrecken und sie berühren, um zu sehen, ob sie sich genauso gut anfühlen, wie sie aussehen.

Dass ihm manchmal ein wenig schwindelig wird, wenn er sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, hilft, ihn davon abzuhalten noch genauer hinzusehen, denn wenn er die Zwölftklässler vom Footballteam offen anstarren würde, dann würde er überhaupt nichts mehr verbergen können.

Aber irgendwie bemerken sie ihn doch, wie er sich in seiner Ecke eincremt, oder seine Haare mit Haarspray einsprüht, während sie die Größe diverser Körperteile miteinander vergleichen, obwohl er noch nicht mal einen verstohlenen Blick wagt, wenn sie an ihm vorbei gehen. Sie bemerken Kurt trotzdem, den perfekt frisierten Geist im Raum. Er versteht nicht, wieso die leiseste Berührung durch seinen Blick so viel anstößiger für sie ist, als die Art und Weise, wie sie sich gegenseitig auf den Hintern klatschen, aber er verwandelt sich von dem Jungen, der sich komisch anzieht, in den Jungen, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit in genau der Weise auf sich zieht, die er nicht will.

Die Schimpfworte, die sie ihm lachend im Schulflur und in der Dusche an den Kopf werfen sind nur allzu vertraut.

Jeden Morgen in den Müllcontainer geworfen zu werden, wird ihm genauso vertraut.

 

*** * ***

 

Manchmal fühlt sich Kurt unter der Last der geheimen Gewissheit, tatsächlich schwul zu sein, so verängstigt wie ein Kaninchen, über dem ein Habicht kreist, der zuschlagen wird, wenn es auch nur zuckt. Die HighSchool – ganz Lima – ist voller Habichte.

Manchmal aber, in den ruhigen Nachtstunden, fühlt er sich mehr wie ein Schmetterling, noch eingesperrt in seinem Kokon, ganz klein zusammengefaltet und voller Versprechungen, der nur darauf wartet herauszuplatzen und mutig seine wunderschönen Flügel zu entfalten.

 

*** * ***

 

Finn Hudson ist der unglaublichste Junge, der je auf Erden gewandelt ist. Er ist groß und stark, beliebt, lustig, sportlich, charmant, nett und so wahnsinnig gut aussehend. Seine Schultern sind wundervoll, und seine Augen auch. Als Kurt beobachtet, wie er vergeblich versucht, sein Schließfach mit der linken Hand zu öffnen, wird er das Gefühl nicht los, dass Finn nicht gerade der Hellste ist. Aber das macht nichts, denn Kurt ist klug genug für sie beide.

Kurt begegnet Finn, als er noch ganz neu auf der McKinley High School ist. Jemand schlägt ihm in der Mittagspause fast das Essenstablett aus der Hand und als er sich seine Milch über seine neue oversized Marc-by-Marc-Jacobs-Jacke schüttet, hört er brüllendes Gelächter. Es kommt von einer Gruppe Jungs am Nebentisch. Einer ihrer Freunde, so ein Gorilla in Baseball-Jacke, war es, der Kurt überhaupt erst angerempelt hat, und Kurt schaut ihn böse an, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er um eine Taschengelderhöhung bitten muss, wegen der Reinigungskosten, und dass es das jetzt war mit seinem Mittagsessen, denn in Milch getränkte Pizza-Baguette sind wirklich _nicht_ appetitlich.

Die Jungs hören nicht auf zu lachen, aber einer ist unter ihnen, der nicht ganz so heftig lacht wie der Rest, der die Stirn runzelt, als Kurt sich umdreht und den gesamten Inhalt seines Tabletts direkt in die Mülltonne wirft. Er ist es, der Kurt gelegentlich erlaubt, seine Jacke auszuziehen, bevor er in den Müllcontainer geworfen wird. Er ist derjenige, dessen Tasche Kurt nie wirklich berührt, wenn er und seine Freunde im Flur oder in der Bücherei an Kurt vorbeigehen.

Sein Name ist Finn Hudson, und er ist der tollste Junge auf der Welt.

 

*** * ***

 

Seine Mitschüler rufen Kurt viele Namen hinterher: Schwuli, Tunte, Schwuchtel, Weib, Glitzerfee, und das sind noch lange nicht alle. Meistens werden sie ihm in den Fluren hinterher geschleudert, so beiläufig wie Süßigkeiten von einem Festwagen, und genauso lässt er sie auch von seinem Rücken abprallen und zu Boden fallen. Seine Mitschüler sind nicht wichtig. Sie wissen nichts über ihn (außer, dass sie es doch wissen, wispert sein Unterbewusstsein). Ihre Meinung bedeutet ihm nichts.

Wenn ihn die anderen Jugendlichen auch mit Worten treffen, mit verurteilenden Blicken und gelegentlich auch mit einem Ellbogen oder Rucksack, so berühren sie ihn ansonsten so gut wie nicht. Keiner möchte beim Mittagessen neben ihm sitzen. Keiner möchte im Chemieunterricht sein Laborpartner sein. Keiner hilft ihm im Sportunterricht von der Matte hoch, als sie den 'Vertrauensfall' machen (ganz im Ernst; der Lehrer, der die Idee hatte, Teenager Vertrauens-Übungen machen zu lassen, sollte umgehend gefeuert und dann zur Polizei gebracht werden, um sein Hirn als vermisst zu melden).

Die Mädchen sind weniger schlimm; meistens beachten sie ihn gar nicht erst. Die Jungs aber tun so, als hätte er die Pest, wenn er sich in der Bücherei oder in der Warteschlange beim Mittagessen an ihnen vorbei drängt. Im besten Fall scheuen sie vor ihm zurück, als sei sein Schwulsein ansteckend. Im _besten_ Fall.

„Hände weg, Hummel“, ruft Karofsky, als Kurt ihn berührt beim Versuch, zu seinem Schließfach zu gelangen, denn der gesamte Schulflur ist blockiert von einer handvoll Football-Spielern, die versuchen, eine der blonden Cheerleaderinnen zu beeindrucken, deren Schließfach nur ein Stückchen weiter ist. „Ich weiß, ich bin nicht zu übersehen, aber du musst dich ernsthaft unter Kontrolle halten.“

„Eigentlich müsste _ich_ mich beklagen; die Kunstfasern deiner Jacke könnten der reinen Alpakawolle von meiner schaden“, sagt Kurt trotzig. Er weiß, dass es ein Fehler ist, aber er kann einfach nicht ruhig bleiben.

Der Matsch, in den sie seine Jacke werfen, schadet dem Material sehr viel mehr, als es die Nähe der Polyesterfasern je hätte tun können, und das Aufhebens, dass die Jungs darum machen, dass man Karofsky jetzt sofort unter die Dusche schicken muss, um das 'Schwule' von ihm abzuwaschen, tut Kurt fast ebenso weh.

Er weiß, dass sie Schwachköpfe sind. Er weiß, dass sie in so vieler Beziehung unrecht haben. Aber er weiß auch, dass sie sich nicht ändern werden.

Er verwendet noch mehr Mühe darauf, keinen von ihnen unabsichtlich zu berühren. Er geht aufrechter und hält größeren Abstand. Er faucht zurück, wenn sie es wagen, ihn anzusprechen. Wenn sie sich schon von ihm fern halten, dann, weil er es so will.

Kurt will die Kontrolle behalten.

  

**~***~**


End file.
